Este cuerpo no es mio
by Habda Ivanov
Summary: Tala amanece un día en un cuarto q´ no es su cuarto, en un cuerpo q´ no es el suyo, la persona q´ tiene su cuerpo esta también en shock, problemas para los dos ¿q´ puede pasar? mal summary pero leanlo de todas formas
1. Chapter 1

**Este cuerpo no es mio**

Ohayô! pues estoy aquí yo de nuevo con este fic, espero que les guste

Nota: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, solo los pido prestados para este fic, con excepción de Tala, el es mío!!!!!!!!!!

Nota 2: Les advierto que en este fic nada esta censurado, así que les advierto que si no están acostumbrados a escuchar malas palabras u otras cosas mejor no lo lean, porque no quiero que luego me reclamen que porque soy muy mal hablada y que la fregada y bla, bla, bla Nota 3: Las palabras que están resaltadas indican las acciones de los personajes

Bueno ahora todo aclarado, vamos con el fic.

TalaxHabda

Una mañana en Italia, a las 7:00 de la mañana suena el despertador

-Waa! a entrenar! **–Dice el chico pelirrojo entre bostezos** –Oigan ¿desde cuando tenemos despertador en la abad... **–Tala se da cuenta de que esta en un cuarto completamente diferente, con paredes de colores, muñecos de peluche, ropa tirada y muchas cosas más** –En dónde estoy?, esto es un sueño?

-Señorita Habda, el desayuno estará en 10 minutos así que báñese y vistase rápido porque no creo que quiera llegar **-Dice Gustaf a través de la puerta** (piensa) –Como si no lo supiera, siempre llega tarde

-¿Habda? **–Tala abre la puerta y ve a Gustaf **

-Señorita por favor apresúrese, el joven Roberth la está esperando, hoy el la llevará al colegio

-¿Qué? ¿Me habla a mi? **–Pregunta sorprendido Tala**

-Señorita, por favor déjese de bromas y apresúrese **–Responde Gustaf y se va **

-No entiendo nada ¿de qué me habla ese señor? ¿qué fregados hago aquí? **–Tala tiene la mente llena de preguntas, en ese momento se sorprende más al verse en un espejo y darse cuenta de que está en el cuerpo de Habda – **Qué? qué esta pasando??!! no puede ser!! debo estar soñando!! **–Tala se pellizca el brazo** –Auch! no esto no es un sueño, ¿qué está pasando?

-Habda apresúrate! **–Se oye la voz de Roberth**

-Esto no está bien **–Se dice a sí mismo preocupado **–Tal vez solo sea un juego de Habda, como se quedo tan enojada conmigo ¡eso es!, pero, no creo que sea tan lista la chica como para hacer esto, bueno en lo que investigo le seguiré el juego **–Mira a su alrededor -**tal vez esto no este tan mal, bueno será mejor que baje, así tal vez investigue algo **–Se mira en el espejo percata de que esta en pijama **–Será mejor que me cambie, dónde estará la ropa de Habda?, en el armario! **–Abre el armario y sale una montaña de ropa que sepulta a Tala **-Hijo de la...!, tenía que ser esta niña, bueno... **–Toma unas prendas **–me pondré esto

-Habda, más vale que ya estés bañada y cambiada **–Vuelve a gritar Roberth **

-Bañada? debo bañarme?, no creo que Habda le guste, y menos si estoy en su cuerpo aunque... **–Comienza a imaginar y a babear **–tal vez no sea tan malo, no! Tala no pienses en eso!, debo apresurarte **–Momentos después Tala sale vestido con unos jeans y una blusa roja **–Auch! esto me aprieta! parece que esta ropa ya no le queda a Habda, bueno no hay tiempo **–Sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras y se topa con Roberth **

-¿Por qué estás vestida así? ¡Ponte el uniforme! no estamos para juegos, se te hace tarde y mira ese cabello! ni siquiera te has pasado el cepillo por la cabeza, ven acá! **–Roberth toma del brazo a Habda y la lleva a su habitación **–Ponte el uniforme! mira tu habitación parece una cueva de ladrones ¿dónde está tu uniforme? ah aquí está!, pontéelo y te quiero en 5 minutos vestida y peinada ¿entendiste? **–Roberth sale de la habitación **

-Chingaos! ese inche pendejo ya me hartó! bueno ni modo me pondré esto **–Minutos después sale vestido con el uniforme **-Esta falda esta muy corta! se me ve todo! o debería decir se le ve todo a Habda? ay! ya estoy confundido, bueno mejor me peino pero ¿cómo? bueno yo solo me cepillaré **–Se cepilla fuertemente **–Auch! eso duele!, bueno ya mejor me dejo de quejar y me bajó, esto es una pesadilla

En el comedor

-Muy bien, así debes de estar y no quiero más caprichitos, ah! por cierto hoy en la tarde vendrán los chicos a comer así que espero que te portes bien y no le hagas nada malo a los chicos como siempre que vienen, si haces algo malo te castigaré por el resto de tu vida!! entiendes, Habda? **–Pregunta Roberth furioso**

-Eh? me hablas a mí? ah si! si, entiendo! no haré nada malo

-No te creo nada pero espero que no hagas nada malo por que si no te irá mal de verdad

-Aquí esta el desayuno **–Gustaf le sirve la comida**

-Ah! esto se ve delicioso! mucho mejor que las horribles porquerías que nos sirven en la abadía **–Dice Tala emocionado y se abalanza sobre el plato**

-¿¿?? ¿estas bien Habda? siempre te quejas de que la comida está horrible, además dijiste algo sobre la comida de la abadía ¿de qué hablas? ¿te sientes bien? **–Pregunta Roberth extrañado **

-Eh? **–Con al boca llena de comida **–bjrerdón engo bjucha jrhambre jduoi jslñien (Traducción: Perdón tengo mucha hambre, estoy bien)

-o.o

-Bueno ya es tarde vamonos, toma tu mochila **–Le da la mochila **–Espero que entregues la tarea porque me mate anoche ayudándote **–Tala lo mira sorprendido** –Eh...Habda ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien?, siento que algo raro te traes ¿qué estás tramando?

-Eh? yo... (piensa) Tengo que hacer algo para que no note nada raro, debo actuar natural –Gracias hermanito! bueno ya vamonos porque me urge ir a la escuela! sabes que adoro la escuela!

-¿Qué? pensé que odiabas la escuela, diario me dices que es el peor tormento y que maldices al que la inventó, además ¿desde cuando me tienes tanto cariño? yo sabía que me odiabas y que no comprendías porque éramos hermanos que yo era un estupido y...

-Que? ah si...solo estaba fingiendo! eres tan ingenuo! jaja! después de todo sabes que te odio y eres un tonto!, bueno ya vamonos ¿no? no creas que quiero ir a la escuela porque la odio y es una tortura peor debo ir a la escuela **–Tala se sube a la limosina** –Bueno ya vamonos ¿no?

-Eh...si, ¿qué le está pasando a Habda?

En el colegio

-Eh?, genial ahora no tengo ni idea de donde esta el salón de Habda ¿o mi salón? estoy confundido!!

-Habda! **–Una chica se acerca a Habda**

-Genial! quién será esa?, bueno espero que por lo menos me muestre donde está mi salón

-Habda! que te pasa? **–Se acerca una chica de pelo negro, alta y delgada que mira raramente a Habda ¿o Tala?**

-Eh...perdón, lo que pasa es que en la mañana me caí de las escaleras y me golpee la cabeza, por lo que estoy algo confundido digo confundida! y no me acuerdo bien de lo que pasa!

-Ah, que raro! tu siempre te golpeas la cabeza o te tropiezas y te caes, siempre estás tan distraída!, pero ¿no me recuerdas? soy Annylu tu mejor amiga, me recuerdas?

-Ah...yo...ah si ya te recuerde! Annylu claro! (Piensa): Quién chingados es está, bueno yo solo le seguiré la corriente

-¿Estas bien Habda?

-Si, si estoy bien, mejor que nunca, bueno será mejor que vallamos a clases

-Que raro! siempre te niegas a entrar al salón

-Yo? ah bueno si peor ya sabes mi hermano me sigue jodiendo con eso de que debo ser buena en la escuela y ya sabes

-Ah entiendo, oye ¿estudiaste para el examen?

-Examen? **–Pregunta preocupado Tala** –Genial ya me chingue!, no se nada

-Que raro! tu nunca estudias, pero no se como logras pasar, qué haces?

-Pues ya sabes, es solo cosa de...pues...entiendes

-Si...si...que raro hoy estás más rara de lo habitual

-Eh...yo estoy bien **–De pronto llega un chico y la abraza **

-Hola linda!

CONTINUARA

Dejen reviews!


	2. ¿Escuela?

Hola De nuevo!

Nota: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, solo los pido prestados para este fic, con excepción de Tala, el es mío!!!!!!!!!!

Nota 2: Les advierto que en este fic nada esta censurado, así que les advierto que si no están acostumbrados a escuchar malas palabras u otras cosas mejor no lo lean, porque no quiero que luego me reclamen que porque soy muy mal hablada y que la fregada y bla, bla, bla Nota 3: Las palabras que están resaltadas indican las acciones de los personajes

-Ayyy!! suéltame! que asco!!** –Tala se voltea y ve al chico que la abraza **–Eh, yo a ti te conozco, algo en la final rusa, tu eras de un equipo Europeo, junto con el hermano de Habda, o mi hermano o ese, no se!

-Eh? que no te acuerdas? soy Enrique, hace unas semanas entre a este colegio ¿no te acuerdas? ¿estas bien? ¿te traigo algo de tomar? ¿llamó al médico? **–Enrique pregunta desesperado a Habda**

-No, está bien, solo se golpeo la cabeza en la mañana y esta algo confundida **–Responde Annylu **

-Ah, entiendo ¿en serio no quieres que llame al médico?

-No! estoy bien ¿no comprendes? **–Grita Tala enfadado**

-Esta bien, no te enojes, sabes que lo que menos quiero es que te enojes **–Enrique la abraza** –Sabes que lo que menos quiero es hacerte enojar

-Aléjate! **–Tala se aparta de Enrique –Bueno ya vamonos al salón Analuz**

-Soy Annylu!, bueno ya vamonos

-Ah si como te llames vamonos

-**Enrique y Annylu se miran con cara de: o.o?**

En el salón

-Oye Habda, hoy si que estás muy rara, se que detestas a Enrique pero nunca le habías hablado así, o sea yo se que no lo quieres y que quieres al otro chavo, pero no es para que lo trates así mejor déjamelo a mi...

-Oye espera, que yo quiero a quién? **–Pregunta Tala curioso**

-De verdad te afectó ese golpe, ya me estás preocupando, qué no te acuerdas que tu misma me dijiste que tu querías al chico ese?

-Si pero ¿cuál?

-Pues no me acuerdo, el amigo ese de tu hermano

-Cuál?

-Te digo que ya se me olvidó, un amigo de tu hermano

-¿Jonny? ¿Oliver?

-Creo que Oliver, tenía un nombre medio raro, si creo que Oliver, no me acuerdo bien

-Qué? quiere a Oliver? es decir ¿quiero a Oliver? yo...

-Chicos, siéntense en sus lugares que les voy a aplicar el examen **–Aparece la maestra con los exámenes en la mano**

-Pero ¿dónde me siento? **–Pregunta Tala a Annylu**

-Habda necesitas ver al médico con urgencia, tu te sientas atrás de mí **–Responde Annylu sorprendida **

-Ah si, perdón **–Tala se sienta **(piensa) Rayos! esto esta cada vez peor, voy a tronar el pinche examen **–La maestra comienza a repartir los exámenes **(piensa) oigan esto es fácil, veamos El área de un trapecio vale 2160 dm2. Su base mayor es triple de la base menor. Calcula su altura, sabiendo que la base mayor vale 120 dm, ah esto es sencillo!

Minutos después

-Ya acabe! **–Tala le entrega el examen a la maestra y todos miran sorprendidos **

-Como acabaste tan rápido los problemas? **–Pregunta extrañada la maestra **

-Están muy sencillos, si quiere le explico como le hice

-No, así está bien

Todos miran a Habda con cara de: Wath?

-Qué me ven? tengo monos en la cara o que?

-Habda! siéntate y cállate! **–Grita la maestra **

Una hora después

-Habda, fue de verdad increíble que acabaras el examen tan rápido si estaba tan difícil

**-Dice Annylu**

-Ah no estaba fácil **–Responde Tala**

-¿¿??, bueno mejor vamos a la siguiente clase

-Cuál es?

-Cómo que cual es? nos toca Historia

-Ah bueno, bien

-¿Cómo bien? siempre que tenemos clase de historia dices: bah! pa´ que estudiar eso si todas esas personas ya se murieron hace un chorro de años, a mi me interesa el futuro no el pasado

-Yo digo eso? ah si yo digo eso!, bueno pues si pero ni modo

Horas después, en el receso

-Hey Habda! hoy van a jugar voleibol los chicos! **–Dice Annylu a Tala o Habda**

-Ah si? pues que bien

-Como que que bien? va a jugar el equipo de Enrique contra el de Joe

-Y eso a mi debe interesarme porque...

-El que gane será tu pareja en el baile de primavera

-Que?? por qué no dijiste eso antes?? quién invento esa pendejada??

-Tu, cuando Joe y Enrique te invitaron al baile les dijiste que el que ganará en un partido de voleibol sería tu pareja

-Ah si? no puede ser

-Bueno, pero si consideramos que Enrique ha sido campeón de voleibol 2 años consecutivos creo que el juego ya lo tiene ganado

-Ah si? **–Pregunta Tala preocupado**

-Si, pero Joe es el capitán actual del equipo

-Oh (piensa) Debo hacer que ese Joe gané porque no quiero salir con ese idiota de Enrique

-Pasa algo, Habda?

-No, bueno, ven vamos a ver el juego!

-Si

En el juego

-Te voy a hacer morder el polvo **–Fanfarronea Enrique**

-Qué hago, qué hago? **–Se pregunta Tala desesperado **

-Habda, Annylu! recuerden que en media hora tenemos ensayo **–Dice Nadeshiko, otra amiga de Habda **

-Ah si, ahí estaremos **–Responde Annylu**

-Ensayo de qué? **–Pregunta Tala**

-Como que de qué? ahora si que me preocupas, no recuerdas que estamos en el grupo de animadoras de la escuela?

-Ah si? oh entiendo...eso es! ¿dónde está mi equipo de animadora?

-Cómo que donde? en tu casiller... **-Cuando Annylu se da cuenta Habda ya no está **

Minutos después...

-Ya llegué! **–Llega Tala vestido de animadora **

-Qué te pasa?

-Voy a animar a Joe ya que no quiero salir con ese patán de Enrique

-Yo no haría eso si fuera t... **–Cuando voltea Tala ya está animando a Joe**

-Dame una J! dame una O! Dame una E! Vamos Joe! tu puedes! **–Dice Tala gritando y brincando de manera ridícula **

-Qué le pasa? **–Se pregunta Enrique confundido **

-Eso es! **–Dice Joe emocionado **

Tiempo después

-Huí! gano Joe **–Grita Tala emocionado **

-Grr **–Dice molesto Enrique **

-Lo vez nena, como te lo prometí gane, seré tu pareja en el baile **–Abraza fuertemente a Tala, tanto que no Tala no se puede apartar de el **

-Suéltame! **–Tala trata de alejarse pero no puede **

-Oh nena, no tienes que avergonzarte, después de todo todos deben saber que somos novios **–Besa la mejilla de Habda**

-Guacala! que asco!

-Qué te pasa linda? **–Lo abraza aún más fuerte **–Si quieres vamos a otro lugar

-No entiendes? suéltame! aléjate!

-Suéltala! **–Enrique empuja a Joe**

-Gracias **–Dice Tala a Enrique **

-De nada hermosa **–Enrique está apunto de darle un beso pero Tala sale corriendo**

-Qué pasó? **–Pregunta Annylu **

-Eh, pues, no teníamos que ensayar? vamonos! **–Tala y Annylu van al gimnasio**

-Muy bien que bueno que ya llegamos, empecemos **–Dice Nadeshiko **

Tala trata de imitar los movimientos de las chicas pero no puede y termina tropezando

-Qué te pasa? **–Pregunta Annylu **

-Tu siempre lo haces muy bien **–Dice Nadeshiko**

-Eh, Annylu, podemos hablar?

-Si **–Annylu y Tala se van a sentar y hablan**

-Qué te pasa?, has estado muy rara

-Bueno te diré la verdad pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie

-Lo prometo

-Bueno la verdad...yo no soy Habda

-Quéé??

-Algo raro pasó y yo estoy en el cuerpo de Habda, yo soy Tala y vivo en Rusia, soy un viejo amigo de Habda pero por una extraña razón yo estoy en su cuerpo y supongo que ella está en el mío

-Ahora entiendo por que has estado tan rara, raro o lo que sea, oye yo se sobre ti!

-Ah si?

-Si! Habda me ha hablado mucho!

-Qué te ha dicho?

-Bueno pues me ha dicho muy buenas cosas, dice que estás muy guapo y que te aprecia mucho y que te...

-Me qué?

-Pues, creo que...te...te estima mucho y te admira

-Ah

-Oye

-Qué?

-Tu quieres a Habda?

-Pues...mejor volvamos al ensayo

-Bien, no te preocupes, tu quédate aquí yo inventaré algo así como que te torciste el tobillo o algo así

-Ah bueno gracias

-De nada **–Se va Annylu**

Horas después

-Habda vamonos! **–Roberth saluda a Habda y se van**

-Oye dices que hoy vendrán los chicos? te refieres a tu equipo? **–Pregunta Tala**

-Pues claro que me refería a mi equipo ¿qué te está pasando?

-A mi? emmm...nada, yo estoy bien


	3. En Rusia

Aquí vamos de nuevo!

Nota: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, solo los pido prestados para este fic, con excepción de Tala, el es mío!!!!!!!!!!

Nota 2: Les advierto que en este fic nada esta censurado, así que les advierto que si no están acostumbrados a escuchar malas palabras u otras cosas mejor no lo lean, porque no quiero que luego me reclamen que porque soy muy mal hablada y que la fregada y bla, bla, bla Nota 3: Las palabras que están resaltadas indican las acciones de los personajes

En Rusia

-Tala! Tala! despierta! **–Bryan grita para despertar a Tala**

-Eh...cinco minutitos más!!!...oye...qué le paso a mi desp...¿qué haces aquí Bryancito?

-Qué? qué te pasa Tala! no me llames así!!!!! sabes bien que solo mi hermana me llama así!! y ya levántate porque sino estarás en graves problemas con Boris

-Wa! el ruquito me hace los mandados! oye ¿pero por qué me llamas Tala?, pero... **-Habda mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que no es su habitación **

-Auxilio! que hago aquí? yo estaba en Italia, esto es un mal sueño, despierta Habda ¿qué pasa?

-Tala deja de bromear y levántate y no te burles de mi hermana!!

-Qué te pasa hermanito? yo soy Habda, tu hermanita linda y adorable **–Dice Habda con cara de chibi**

-Tala déjate de tonterías!!!! no estoy para tus bromas idiotas!!!!! y levántate!!! y si vuelves a burlarte de mi hermana te mató! ¿entiendes? **–Toma fuertemente a Habda y la lanza hasta el otro lado del cuarto **

-Bua!!!! eso me dolió, te voy a acusar con el tío Boris!!, pero me las vas a pagar **–Habda busca en su bolsillo y no encuentra ni su bazuca, ni su revolver, ni su navaja, ni siquiera una resortera **– Qué pasó con mis cosas? **–Mira que no trae puesto nada más que unos Boxers **-Por que estoy así? y mi pijama de ositos? además tengo frío!!!! oigan desde cuando tengo tanto músculo, toi muy juerte qué pasa? bu...bu...buaaaaaaa!!!!

-Déjate de idioteces!!!!!! ya no te soporto!!!! deja de llorar como niña y metete a bañar!!!!! **–Se lleva a Habda hasta el baño donde están todos desnudos **

-Ahhhhhh! **–Habda se pone completamente roja y se voltea **

-Y ahora a esté que le pasa? **–Pregunta Spencer **

-No sé, desde la mañana se cree mi hermana y se comporta como gay **–Responde Bryan **

-No seas niñita Tala y metete a bañar de una vez **–Dice Spencer riendo **

-No, yo no, buaaa, qué les pasa?? qué no ven que so... **–Habda se mira en el espejo y se da cuenta de que está en el cuerpo de Tala **-Ahhhhhh!!! esto es horrible, no puede ser!!!!

-Y ahora que bicho te pico? **–Pregunta Spencer**

-Uno muy raro porque ahora toi en este cuerpo **–Responde Habda**

-Ya inche vieja marica! ya desnúdate! como si no te hubiéramos visto antes **–Dice Bryan **

-No!!! los voy a demandar por esto! como le piden esto a una menor de edad! qué me van a hacer? **–Dice aterrorizada Habda**

-Ya hartaste! –Bryan le baja los Boxers a Habda (en el cuerpo de Tala)

-Ahhhhhh**!!! –Habda entra corriendo a la regadera y se encuentra con...** –Kai??!! Ahhhhhh!! **–Se tapa los ojos y le da un golpe a Kai que lo manda a volar muy lejos **–Valla que fuerza! qué está pasando?, por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Tala?, qué pasa?, bua!!! –**Se mira** –Worales Tala no está tan mal, Oh no! no es tiempo para estar de depravada!

-Oye marica, aquí esta tu ropa **–Bryan entra y le da su ropa**

-Ayyy!! **–Habda queda aun más asustada**

Minutos después

-Como estás? **–Pregunta Bryan**

-El agua estaba fría, el shampoo huele horrible al igual que el jabón, estoy en un cuerpo que no es el mío, entre en shock al verlos todos desnudos Y TODAVIA ME PREGUNTAS COMO ESTOY!!!!!!

-Estas muy raro Tala

-Deja de decirme Tala!

-Chicos, váyanse a entrenar **-Dice Boris**

En el cuarto de entrenamiento

-Muy bien Tala, 3, 2, 1, ¡¡Let-it-rip!! **–Indica Boris**

**-**Espero q la gracias de todos los santos me ilumine y esto salga bien **–Habda lanza a Wolborg pero el no obedece sus órdenes ** -Wolbi, lindo lobito por favor obedéceme!, ataca! no me hagas esto, no seas malo **–Y por una magia q ni Harry Potter Wolborg la obedece **-Siiiiiiiiiiiii! gracias Wolbi

-Wolbi? qué te pasa Tala? actúas muy raro, déjate de estupideces y pelea bien, ya que pronto habrá un nuevo campeonato y esta vez debemos ganar! MUAJAJAJAJA **–Dice Boris riendo **

-Nuevo torneo? cuando? **–Pregunta Habda**

-En una semana, por lo q tienes q prepararte **–Responde Boris**


End file.
